01 Stycznia 2009
thumb|left 05.10 Skarb - komedia, Polska 1949 07.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie Łagiewnikach 08.00 Klan urwisów - komedia, USA 1994 09.20 Klan (1591) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 09.45 Plebania (1202) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.15 Gwiazda królów - dramat, Włochy 2007 12.00 Anioł Pański - modlitwa 12.20 Noworoczna szopka w raju 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Wystąpienie - Orędzie Noworoczne Prezydenta RP Lecha Kaczyńskiego 13.20 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni 15.55 Śmiechu warte - wydanie noworoczne - program rozr. 16.20 Przeboje 2008 - muz. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Klan (1592) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.45 Plebania (1203) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.10 Jaka to melodia?: Wydanie noworoczne - teleturniej muzyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy: Zaczarowana pieluszka Smerfusia - serial animowany, Belgia 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Londyńczycy(10/13}-serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.50 Nowa policyjna opowieść- film sensacyjny, Hongkong/Chiny 2004 22.55 Ścigani - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 00.35 Sens życia według Monty Pythona - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1983 02.15 Celebrity - komedia, USA 1998 04.10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.10 Dwójka dzieciom: Złotowłosa i trzy misie - film animowany, USA 2002 06.50 Dwójka dzieciom: Trzy małe świnki - film anim., USA 2002 07.15 Złotopolscy(1000): A wszystko mogło być inaczej - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.35 Dwójka dzieciom: Afrykańscy odmieńcy - film dokumentalny, Holandia 2006 08.30 Księżniczka złodziei - film przygodowy, USA 2001 10.05 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat Karnawał na Wyspach - reportaż 10.35 Koko - komedia, Francja 1963 12.15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia (1) - koncert 14.00 Familiada - wydanie specjalne - teleturniej 14.35 Złotopolscy (1006): Po omacku - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.05 7th Circo Massimo (2/4) 16.00 Dżungla - film animowany, USA 2006 17.20 Fajnie się jechało, czyli Noworocznik Kabaretu pod Wyrwigroszem - program rozr. 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Sport telegram 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 365 dni wielkiego sportu: Wydarzenia 2008 - magazyn 20.05 Partner - komedia, USA 1996 22.00 Kłopoty z facetami - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1992 23.40 Karnawał w Dwójce - rozr. 00.30 Panorama 00.45 Przepis na morderstwo - thriller, Kanada/USA/Wielka Brytania 2002 02.15 Karnawałowa noc w Dwójce 03.05 Noc zagadek 04.10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06:36 Lodowy hotel (The Ice Hotel); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:58 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Ks. Adam Pawlaszczyk - 01.01.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:02 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:56 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 09:59 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 10:03 Nasz Herbert; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:01 Pięć minut dla zdrowia - Moda na taniec; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:47 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:57 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:01 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:57 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:00 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:05 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:26 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Ks. Adam Pawlaszczyk - 01.01.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2008; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Rajd Dakar - 2009 - Kierunek Dakar; STEREO 16:26 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - Ks. Adam Pawlaszczyk - 01.01.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Lodowy hotel (The Ice Hotel); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:53 W 60 minut dookoła Polski; film dokumentalny; STEREO 00:55 Pięć minut dla zdrowia - Moda na taniec; magazyn; STEREO 01:21 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2008; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:18 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:02 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 85, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 6:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:05 Babar zwycięzca - film animowany, Kanada, Francja 1989 9:30 Babar - król słoni - film animowany, Francja, Kanada, Niemcy 1999 10:55 Kubuś i Hefalumpy - film animowany, USA 2005 12:10 Lew - film przygodowy, Francja 2003 14:15 Kopalnie króla Salomona - film przygodowy, USA 1985 16:10 Producenci - komedia, USA 2005 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:05 Sport - program informacyjny 19:10 Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 19:15 Świat według Kiepskich - Sylwester bez granic - odc. 279, Polska 2007 20:00 Za ciosem - komedia sensacyjna, USA, Hongkong 1998 21:45 Goło i wesoło - komedia obyczajowa, USA, Wielka Brytania 1997 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:30 Moulin Rouge - musical, USA, Australia 2001 2:00 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:00 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego - odc. 10, serial animowany, USA 1990-1993 8:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego - odc. 11, serial animowany, USA 1990-1993 8:55 Yu-Gi-Oh! Ostateczne starcie - film animowany, Japonia 2004 10:25 Domino Day 2008 - program rozrywkowy 12:05 Obywatele prezydenci - komedia, USA 1996 13:50 Pidżama party - komedia, USA 2004 15:25 Scooby-Doo 2: Potwory na gigancie - komedia, USA 2004 17:10 Bliźniacy - komedia, USA 1988 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu - film przygodowy, USA, Wielka Brytania 2004 22:30 Smok: Historia Bruce'a Lee - film biograficzny, USA 1993 00:40 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 1:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left 05.15 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.35 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 08.20 Klrikou i czarownica - film anim., Belgia/Francja/Luksemburg 1998 09.45 Max rządzi: Przygody superszpiega - film przygodowy, USA 2005 11.15 Casper straszy w Boże Narodzenie - film animowany, USA 2000 12.50 Tim - film obyczajowy, Australia 1979, reż. Michael Pate 15.00 Zbuntowani - serial obycz. 15.50 Bogowie muszą być szaleni - komedia, Botswana 1980 18.00 Młode strzelby 2 - westem, USA 1990, reż. Geoff Murphy 20.00 Szaleństwa miłości - komedia romantyczna, USA 1997, reż. Robert Greenwald, wyk. Russell Crowe, Salma Hayek, Abreham Alvarez 21.45 Geneza (17) - serial sensacyjny, Hiszpania, wyk. Fanny Gautier 22.50 Ślepe naboje - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2000, reż. Edward Thomas, wyk. Rhys Ifans 00.35 Operacja Delta Force 3 - film sensacyjny. USA 1997 02.30 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.05 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.00 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 04.25 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04.50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 05.20 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozr. 06.40 Telesklep 08.15 Betaville - komedia SF, USA 2001, reż. Tom Smali, wyk. John Astin, Lou Rawls, Tim Kazurinsky 10.15 Zaklęty król- film familijny, Niemcy/Norwegia/Szwecja 1991, reż. Ola Solum, wyk. Jack Fjeldstad, Maria Bonnevie, Tobias Hoesl 11.55 Podniebna fantazja - film obyczajowy, USA 2000, reż. Noel Quinones, wyk. Talisa Soto 13.55 Książę i aktoreczka - komedia, USA/Wielka Brytania 1957, reż. Laurence Olivier, wyk. Laurence Olivier, Marilyn Monroe 16.10 Złoto Południa - westem, Hiszpania/USA 1998, reż. Gene Quintano, wyk. Emilio Estevez 18.10 W krzywym zwierciadle: Witaj Święty Mikołaju! - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Jeremiah S. Chechik, wyk. Chevy Chase 20.05 Nuklearny szantaż - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, ret Andrew Stevens, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Frederic Forres, Reiner Schone, Jay Acovone 22.00 Nieustraszeni zabójcy wampirów - komedia, USA/Wielka Brytania 1967, reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Jack MacGowran, Roman Polański, Sharon Tate, Alfie Bass 00.10 Czarna eskadra - film wojenny, USA 1995, reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Laurence Fishburne thumb|left 06:30 Sylwestrowa Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Sylwestrowa Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka (3); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Zaproszenie - Czas żegnać się z rokiem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Budzik - Nowy Rok; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Sto minut wakacji 89'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Andrzej Maleszka; wyk.:Jolanta Fraszyńska, Andrzej Zieliński, Kamila Natkaniec, Piotr Budzowski, Tomek Wroński, January Brunov, Zofia Czerwińska, Edyta Jungowska, Anna Milewska, Cezary Morawski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Londyńczycy - odc. 9/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1198; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:20 Klan - odc. 1577; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Wystąpienie - Orędzie Noworoczne Prezydenta RP Lecha Kaczyńskiego; STEREO 13:15 W rajskim ogrodzie - Rośliny kręgu polarnego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Fanfan Tulipan (Fanfan La Tulipe) 94'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Gerard Krawczyk; wyk.:Vincent Perez, Penelope Cruz, Didier Bourdon; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 "Ranczo" - spotkanie z Gwiazdami (Beata Olga Kowalska i Wojciech Wysocki); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Noworoczna szopka w Raju; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Koniec świata u Nowaków 57'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Andrzej Maleszka; wyk.:Elżbieta Zającówna, Wiktor Zborowski, EWa Błaszczyk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 "Ranczo" - spotkanie z Gwiazdami (Grzegorz Wons i Dorota Chotecka); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 XV Marzenia Marcina Dańca (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 "Ranczo" - spotkanie z Gwiazdami (Arkadiusz Nader i Grażyna Zielińska); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1198; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Dwanaście miesięcy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 19:55 Pogoda 20:05 Klan - odc. 1577; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Grzegorz Turnau i...; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Klasyka dramatu - Szkoła żon 70'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Karolina Chapko, Oskar Hamerski, Sonia Bohosiewicz, Roman Gancarczyk, Eugenia Horecka, Zbigniew Ruciński, Aleksander Fabisiak, Ryszard Łukowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 XV Marzenia Marcina Dańca - Wspomnienia, zwierzenia, wzruszenia...; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Koniec świata u Nowaków 57'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Andrzej Maleszka; wyk.:Elżbieta Zającówna, Wiktor Zborowski, EWa Błaszczyk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1198; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Dwanaście miesięcy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Klan - odc. 1577; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Grzegorz Turnau i...; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Klasyka dramatu - Szkoła żon 70'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Karolina Chapko, Oskar Hamerski, Sonia Bohosiewicz, Roman Gancarczyk, Eugenia Horecka, Zbigniew Ruciński, Aleksander Fabisiak, Ryszard Łukowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zamknij się i zastrzel mnie (Sklapni a zastrel me) 85'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, CZECHY (2005); reż.:Steen Agro; wyk.:Karel Roden, Andy Nyman, Ana Geislerova, Matej Ruppert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:45 XV Marzenia Marcina Dańca (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:00 Nowy dzień 06:30 Burza uczuć 07:30 Meandry miłości 08:30 Zorro 09:30 Dance Dance Dance 10:30 Muppety na Wyspie Skarbów 12:30 Zimowy cyrk 14:30 Guinness World Records Specials 1 16:30 Flintstones, The 17:00 Flintstones, The 17:30 Uwaga, żarty! 18:00 W krainie białych wilków 20:00 Asterix i Obelix: Misja Kleopatra 22:00 Casablanca 00:00 Końcowa gra 01:15 Końcowa gra 02:00 Pielgrzymka Benedykta XVI do USA 02:30 Żebro Adama 03:00 Miód i szarańcza 03:30 PULS KULTURY 04:00 Octava dies 04:30 Pielgrzymka Benedykta XVI do USA 05:00 Żebro Adama 05:30 PULS KULTURY thumb|left 06.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 (1) 07.00 Superjazda: Pojazd Joe Rogana 08.00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Drewniane beczki, Hydranty przeciwpożarowe, Siedzenia samochodowe, Lampy katodowe 08.30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Kamery filmowe 09.00 Szkoła przebwania: Lasy deszczowe Kostaryki 10.00 Superludzie 12.00 Narodziny ścigacza 14.00 Smash Lab: Fotel katapultowy na łodzi 15.00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Drewniane beczki, Hydranty przeciwpożarowe, Siedzenia samochodowe, Lampy katodowe 15.30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Kamery filmowe 16.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Przesadzone mity 18.00 Najbogatsi ludzie świata (1) 19.00 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu: Pięciu przyjaciół 20.00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Stal nierdzewna, Kaski futbolowe, Figurki z żywicy, Szkło laboratoryjne 20.30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Mikrofony 21.00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Po drugiej stronie kamery 22.00 Szkoła przebwania: The Best of... 23.00 Zawód: ryzykant (1) 00.00 Okrutni ludzie: Kobiety 01.00 Okrutni ludzie: Odkupienie thumb|left 07.05 Minisport + - sportowe newsy 07.15 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.20 Nie przegap - mag. informacyjny 07.30 Simpsonowie 17 (15) - serial 08.00 Ust do Anny - film dokumentalny, Szwajcaria 2008 09.00 Naga broń. Z akt Wydziału Specjalnego - komedia kryminalna, USA 1988, reż. David Zucker 10.30 Łapu Capu Extra 11.00 Azur i Asmar - film anim., Belg./Fr./Hiszp./Wł. 2006 12.45 Nigdylandia - dramat, USA 2005 14.30 Spalony - film dok., Polska 2008 15.25 Hania - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 2007, reż. Janusz Kamiński 17.10 Ultimatum Boume'a - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy 2007 19.10 Gdzie pachną stokrotki (9) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Lee Pace 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 17 (16) - serial 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.50 Minisport + - sportowe newsy 21.00 Premiera: Przez 24 godziny 6 (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.50 Premiera: U nas w filadelfii 3 (15) - serial komediowy, USA 22.20 As w rękawie - film sensacyjny, USA 2006, reż. Joe Carnahan 90.15 Niepokój - thriller, USA 2007 02.05 Strzelec - film sensac., USA 2007 04.10 Holenderska fabryka kokainy - film dokumentalny, Holandia 2007 thumb|left 06.00 Jak ugryźć robala - komedia familijna, USA 2006, reż. Bob Dolman 07.20 Numer 2 - komediodramat, Nowa Zelandia 2006, reż. Toa Fraser 08.50 Cinema, cinema (1) - magazyn filmowy 09.15 Kobieta idealna - komedia, USA 2006, reż. Brandon Sonnier 10.45 I ty możesz zostać bohaterem - film anim., Kanada/USA 2006 12.10 Ghost Rider - film sensacyjny, USA/Australia 2007, reż. Mark Steven Johnson, wyk. Nicolas Cage 14.00 Zabić wspomnienia - dramat, USA 2007, reż. Mike Binder 16.00 U Pana Boga w ogródku - komedia, Polska 2007, reż.Jacek Bromski, wyk. Wojciech Solarz 17.55 Spidennan 3 - film sensacyjny, USA 2007, reż. Sam Raimi 20.10 Premiera: Ślizg - komedia, Kanada 2008, reż. David Mitchell, wyk. Amber Borycki, Lindsay Maxwell, Tom Green, Dave England 21.50 Święto piwa - komedia, USA/Australia 2006, reż. Jay Chandrasekhar, wyk. Paul Soter, Jurgen Prochnow, Cloris Leachman 23.40 Tydzień kawalerski - komedia, USA 2006, reż. Edward Burns, wyk. Edward Burns, Heather Burns, John Leguizamo, Matthew Lillard 01.15 Infiltracja - thriller, USA/Hongkong 2006, reż. Martin Scorsese 03.45 Clnema, clnema (1) - magazyn filmowy thumb|left 07:05 Trupa z San Francisco (The Diggers of San Francisco); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1999); reż.:J.P. Ziren, Celine Deransart; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Przyjęcie na dziesięć osób plus trzy 53'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Leon Niemczyk, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Wiesław Dymny, Józef Morgała; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Mój program - przedstawia Edward Dziewoński; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Ichthys 14'; film animowany; reż.:Marek Skrobecki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia cz. I; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Kino krótkich filmów - Chromofobia (Chromophobia); film animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1965); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Speedy (Speedy) 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1928); reż.:Ted Wilde; wyk.:Harold Lloyd, Ann Christy, Bert Woodruff, Babe Ruth; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 TVP Sylwester; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Poezjem odc. 4; magazyn literacki; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Bezkresne niebo (The Big Sky) 138'; western kraj prod.USA (1952); reż.:Howard Hawks; wyk.:Kirk Douglas, Dewey Martin, Elizabeth Threatt, Arthur Hunnicutt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Pan Tadeusz (Pan Tadeusz) 147'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1999); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Alicja Bachleda - Curuś, Grażyna Szapołowska, Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Daniel Olbrychski, Andrzej Seweryn, Jerzy Bińczycki, Krzysztof Kolberger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Peter Gabriel: Growing Up Live (Peter Gabriel: Growing Up Live); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Bracia (Brothers (Brodre)) 111'; dramat kraj prod.Dania (2004); reż.:Susanne Bier; wyk.:Connie Nielsen, Ulrich Thomsen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Studio TVP Kultura - Jimi Hendrix; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Jimi Hendrix na Monterey Pop Festival (Jimi Hendrix - Live at Monterey Pop Festival); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1986); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Słoneczne miasto (Slunen stat) 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); reż.:Martin Šulík; wyk.:Lucie Zácková, Oldřich Navrátil, Martin Juza, Ivan Martinka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 08:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Mikołaj Wolski od Kamedułów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Klasztory polskie - Kameduli z krakowskich Bielan; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Historia i dokument - S jak szpieg - Przypadki pewnego radiotelegrafisty; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Dzieje Polaków - Katakumby. Teatr polski w czasie okupacji.; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Zniewolony teatr; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 52; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Ballada o prawdziwym kłamstwie cz. 2; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Siła bezsilnych - PRL czas nonsensu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Historia i dokument - Żółta bluzka ze spadochronu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Pojedynek - Przegrany pokój?; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Traktat Ryski - triumf czy zdrada?; program dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Górny, Rafał Smoczyński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 52; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Historia i film - Maria Józefa ostatnia królowa - cz. 1 (Maria Józefa ostatnia królowa, cz. 1); film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Historia i film - Maria Józefa - ostatnia królowa. Cz. 1 - dyskusja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - Krótki kurs historii PRL - u; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Halina Kunicka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Bogusław Mec; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Historia i dokument - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 17 (odc. 17); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Historia i film - Maria Józefa ostatnia królowa - cz. 2 (Maria Józefa ostatnia królowa, cz. 2); film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Historia i film - Maria Józefa - ostatnia królowa. Cz. 2 - dyskusja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 09:00 Niepełnosprawni i sport - Zanurzeni; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Tottenham TV - 21/09; STEREO 12:30 Pekin 2008 - gimnastyka - finał druż. kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 13:40 Pekin 2008 - Podsumowanie: Polskie medale; STEREO 14:40 Pekin 2008 - podsumowanie igrzysk; STEREO 15:25 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2008; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Pekin 2008 - Występy Polaków; STEREO 19:05 Pekin 2008 - wioślarstwo; STEREO 20:05 Pekin 2008 - ciężary; STEREO 21:05 Pekin 2008 - dzień XV - występy Polaków; STEREO 21:40 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:25 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2008; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 08:00 Zakochany anioł 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz. Polacy w Pekinie - cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia cz. I (Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia cz. I) kraj prod.Austria (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2009 (cz. 2) (New Year's Day Voncert from Vienna 2009) kraj prod.Austria (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 8 "Papieskie antyki"; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Pekin 2008 HD - Lekkoatletyka; STEREO 15:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (60) - Południowy Tyrol; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Złoto dezerterów cz 1 64'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Pekin 2008 HD - Pływanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Polscy medaliści olimpijscy - Pekin 2008; STEREO 18:10 Złoto dezerterów cz. 2 58'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Nasza Niepodległa - koncert z okazji 90. rocznicy odzyskania niepodległości; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Londyńczycy - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 9 "Ogród na wzgórzu"; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Michel Legrand - koncert w Sali Kongresowej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Ciało; film fabularny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 6:00 4fun'ocka 7:00 Ranny ptaszek 8:00 Ranny ptaszek 9:00 Ranny ptaszek 10:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 10:30 Tattoo na lato 11:00 Panowanie 11:30 Juniorki 12:00 Parowanie 12:30 Kto się w tobie kocha? 13:00 Parowanie 13:30 Juniorki 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Juniorki 15:00 Kartony 16:00 Czat 17:00 7 Days in Hollywood 17:30 Hit Me 18:00 Juniorki 18:30 Hit Me 19:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 19:20 Hit Me 20:00 Generał Italia 20:30 Kartony 21:00 Hit Me 22:00 Hit Me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 1:00 Gorący akademik 2:00 Parowanie holenderskie 4:00 Nocny 4fun 5:00 Tattoo na lato thumb|left 5:30 Morze hitów 6:00 Discostacja Extra 7:00 Morze hitów 7:15 Horoskop gwiazd 7:30 Morze hitów 7:45 Discostacja Extra 8:00 Telesprzedaż 8:45 Ultrastacja 9:30 Horoskop gwiazd 9:40 Ezo TV 10:20 Horoskop gwiazd 12:00 Ezo TV 13:30 Instytut ezoteryczny 14:30 Telesprzedaż 16:00 Morze hitów 16:15 Discostacja Extra 16:30 Morze hitów 16:35 Discostacja Extra 16:45 Nijusy 17:00 Ultrastacja 17:45 Nijusy 18:00 Morze hitów 18:15 Horoskop gwiazd 18:30 Nijusy 18:45 Morze hitów 19:00 Zapytaj mecenasa 20:00 Ezo TV 22:45 Morze hitów 23:00 Pasmo nocne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki iTV z 2009 roku